The Christmas Gift
by karatekid1018
Summary: Klaine, AU after "Silly Love Songs". Kurt is still at Dalton a year after regionals, but Blaine never made his move. Kurt decides to stop waiting around and do something about it. Fluffy Klaine oneshot, Rated T for a small makeout session.


**O. M.G.**

** I'm so embarrassed! Today in my after school choir, Young Women's Ensemble, there was just supposed to be a soloist singing and I forgot and I sung and didn't even realize and AH! I'm sooo embarrassed. Someone send me an embarrassing story and make me feel better please, I'm cringing right now.**

** Anyway, today I found a small bow in the hallway and put it on my chest because I thought it looked cute. That's where I got this idea. **

** So, enjoy!**

** P.S. AU from Silly Love Songs**

Kurt Hummel was frustrated, and it was all Blaine Anderson's fault.

Ever since Kurt had transferred to Dalton, he had been slowly falling for Mr. Anderson, unbeknownst to the younger boy. Kurt eventually found himself hopelessly in love with him, through thick, through thin, through Gap attacks, through failed attempts at sexiness, and competitions. He was sure that when Blaine had asked him to duet with him at the previous regionals, he was going to make his move, but he assured the heartbroken Kurt that he thought Kurt deserved to have his voice heard.

That had been about a year ago, and Karofsky was still going strong at McKinley, just as homophobic as ever. Though Kurt missed his friends there greatly, he knew he couldn't leave Dalton because of his safety and because he could never leave Blaine.

He had been waiting for Blaine to make his move, looking forward to the day when Blaine would wake up and see that Kurt was _right there_, but the day never came. Then Kurt realized something.

Why did _Blaine _have to make the first move?  
>He realized he'd been unconsciously following a set stereotype: the boy made the first move. And as much as he wanted to deny it, if they were a straight couple, Kurt would be the girl. So he'd been waiting for Blaine, griping like a teenage girl and afraid to look stupid making the first move when really, they were both boys and stereotypes need not be followed.<p>

Now he and Blaine were both seniors (**A/N: I know Blaine's a junior, I know, but it's AU, remember. I can do whatever I want, including increasing Hobbit McBowtie's age) **and he wouldn't wait any longer.

He decided it would be Christmas.

~oOo~

"Hey Blaine!"

Kurt walked cheerfully up to Blaine in the beautiful Dalton halls, watching Blaine stuff books into his locker.

"Hey Kurt," he said casually. "What's up?"

"Well, considering it's the day before Christmas Eve and we're both going home to celebrate tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to have a Christmas Movie Marathon in my dorm tonight. I'll bring red vines," he mused, knowing anything involving the licorice, even walking around in a dress made of them, would instantly make Blaine agree.

"Don't think I'm just coming for the red vines though," Blaine joked. "Of course, Kurt, I'd love to!" he said. Kurt wasn't sure if he'd imagined it, but Blaine sounded a _bit _too excited for just a platonic get together. "What time?"

"I was thinking five. I'll order in some Chinese and then we can sit down and watch the movies. I have everything from "It's A Wonderful Life" to "A Muppet Christmas Carol"." Blaine's face lit up like a four year old getting a new puppy.

"Great! Those were my favorite movies as a kid. I'll see you tonight then," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's forearm lightly before walking away to chat up Jeff and Nick.

Kurt decided to ignore the tingling where Blaine had touched his naked forearm, as he was wearing a short-sleeved polo and holding his black jacket, considering it was always warm inside Dalton.

Now, he had to focus on the task at hand: Blaine's Christmas gift.

~oOo~

Everything was in place.

There was Chinese take-out on the bedside table, a smaller blanket laying on Kurt's bed if they got cold (he made sure it was a bit small so they'd be forced to be close-Kurt Hummel was always sneaky) and there was small stack of Christmas movies by the take-out, his personal favorite being "A Christmas Story" and "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation".

Everything was in place, though, so why was he so nervous?

Oh, right. His gift. His cheesy gift that Blaine would probably laugh at.

Well, no turning back now.

His thoughts were interrupted by three soft raps on his door. Forcing a smile on his face, Kurt opened the door to a grinning Blaine.  
>"Hey Kurt!" he said happily, giving the taller boy a small hug. Kurt hugged back tentatively, still nervous. "How are you?"<p>

"Well, it's been six hours since I last saw you, so not much else has changed," Kurt said jokingly, receiving a nice laugh from Blaine. "Take a seat on the bed, I'm going to put a movie in."

"'A Muppet Christmas Carol' please?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"If I don't will you give me puppy dog eyes until I cave?" Kurt asked with a sigh. Blaine nodded, and he shook his head with a chuckle. "Fine, fine."

He popped the DVD in and settled next to Blaine on the bed, reaching over him to get his own take-out box. Blaine picked up his and a pair of chopsticks, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration as he tried to use them. Looking at Blaine's fumbling fingers and frustrated, furrowed eyebrows, he unsuccessfully stifled a giggle. Blaine looked up, faking an angry expression.

"And what's so funny?" he huffed, receiving another giggle from Kurt.

"You. God, Blaine, give your hand and let me show you."

Blaine, cheeks slightly pink (unnoticed by Kurt) let Kurt maneuver his fingers on the sticks and then showed him how to do it. When Blaine successfully picked up a dumpling with his chopsticks, Kurt clapped like a small child and giggled. Blaine's cheek turned even pinker, not used to the sensation of Kurt's hand on his own. Did he…like it?

He thought he did. He thought he _really _liked it. And he wanted more of it.

Tentatively, he let his hand fall into Kurt's, and Kurt squeezed a bit, changing the hold and lacing their fingers together.  
>They had held hands before, sure, but it was in passing, or only lasted for a few seconds. But now, lying on Kurt's bed watching Christmas movies, giggling, and blushing, it all seemed so much different.<p>

Blaine realized how much of an idiot he was for not realizing it sooner.

Kurt's expression changed quickly, and he looked towards Blaine, their eyes meeting.

"Blaine?" he muttered tentatively.

"Mmhmm?" Blaine replied.

"I want to give you your Christmas present," he whispered, not knowing why he was so quiet but not really caring. He unwound their fingers and stood, walking into his closet as Blaine desperately tried to slow the rapid beating if his heart.

When Kurt returned, Blaine didn't notice anything different about him, besides a new nervous look.

"Blaine…for Christmas, I'm going to give you something that I will never give anyone else."

Well, that ruled out money and a greeting card.

"I know this may sound particularly cheesy, but whatever. The thing I'm going to give you is not a physical thing. Well, it is in a sense, but it's not something you can hold or see. I know I can never give this to anyone else because you've already stolen it."

"Have I been stealing in my sleep again?" Blaine joked. Kurt chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, Blaine, not something you can hold, remember? Anyway, Blaine, I just want you to know that I've been waiting to _officially _do this since _last year's _regionals. I've been waiting for you to do it first, but then realized that I can just do it myself, not matter the stereotypes. This is something I should've done a long time ago, Blaine, and I need you to promise me that whatever happens in here, you'll always be my friend." Blaine was puzzled. How could Kurt think such a thing?

"Of course, Kurt, always," Blaine reassured him. This seemed to relax Kurt, making his rigid posture relax a bit before breathing in shakily and speaking again.

"Blaine Anderson, for Christmas, I am giving you my heart."

That's when Blaine noticed the small, shiny red bow on Kurt's lapel, right over his heart.

Well, he certainly hadn't seen that coming.

"If you accept, you get all of me, Blaine. I want you, as…as my boyfriend. And if you want that too, well…I'd be pretty ecstatic, to tell you the honest truth. Ever since I came to Dalton, I found myself falling for you harder and harder. And if you don't feel the same…just, please keep being my friend. If I can't have you as a boyfriend, I need you as a friend. There will always be a special place for you in my heart though, that special place where I think 'what if?'" Kurt said, wringing his hands together.

Blaine was dumbstruck at this new revelation. This was Kurt, his best friend. Blaine couldn't possibly like him!

Then he remembered how he felt when he was lounging on Kurt's bed with the boy, their hands intertwined; his heart was racing, cheeks bright pink, and he couldn't help but notice Kurt's beauty. Those eyes that never seem to have a definite shade, those eyelashes that brushed his defined cheekbones _just so _when he blinked, and that silky, perfect porcelain skin. Kurt was perfect in Blaine's eyes, and he just wasn't sure how someone so perfect could like Blaine.

But he did, and that's all that mattered.

"You…you don't feel the same do you?" Kurt asked, looking crestfallen.

_Whoa, maybe I should start talking now._

"Kurt, no, wait!" Blaine shouted, grabbing Kurt's wrist before he could leave and pulling him down on the bed next to him. "You were right, Kurt."

That's when he noticed how close their faces were, as he could feel Kurt's breath puffing over his face. Their eyes burned into each other's, refusing to look away.

"About what?" Kurt murmured.

"You did wait too long," Blaine whispered.

And then their lips met, and everything fell into place.

Their lips fit so perfect together, as if they were molded just for each other. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's hip and drew the boy closer, reveling in the soft skin under his fingertips as his fingers played with the hem of his shirt and the skin right beneath it. Kurt shuddered, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him closer until they were flush against each other, Kurt emitting high-pitched whimpers as Blaine began with his lips at Kurt's collarbone and working his way up, nibbling the skin hard and leaving marks in some places, leaving Kurt a shivering wreck.

"_Blaine…_" Kurt moaned as Blaine reached his ear, blowing on the slightly wet skin and emitting another whimper, and Blaine couldn't help but think that Kurt looked so hot at the moment that he couldn't help but kiss and nibble Kurt's earlobe, then pull back slightly to whisper into it and blowing more air on the damp skin.

"I will gladly accept your heart Kurt Hummel."

Kurt just groaned, pulling Blaine's lips back on his own again, unable to resist anymore. The kiss was deep, passionate, needy. Finally, Kurt returned the favor and left a few marks of his own.

"_Oh…_" Blaine whimpered as Kurt first bit down on his neck and left a red mark that would soon turn purple. Kurt smirked against his skin, going higher until the kisses became more and more chaste. He reached Blaine's forehead, love epitomized in a small kiss to it. He pulled back again, hazel meeting glasz and erratic breaths mixing between the boys.

"Wow…" Blaine said first. Kurt giggled softly, nodding.

"So…you really want my heart?" Kurt asked shyly and looking down. Blaine placed two fingers beneath his chin and raised his face again so their eyes met.

"I want nothing more than to have your heart Kurt. Guess this should be made official, so…will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt smiled brightly, nodding. He lifted Blaine's hand and placed it over the bow on his heart. Blaine could feel his boyfriend's-BOYFRIEND'S-heart beating a mile a minute.

"Do you feel that, Blaine?" Blaine nodded. "It's yours. Always. I…I love you."

Blaine couldn't stop a smile from breaking out on his face as he brought Kurt's face to his again, connecting their smiling lips. When he pulled away again, he smiled in content.

"I love you too." Kurt drew him in again until their lips were in an unforgettable dance.

The movies were ignored after that.

**I regret nothing.**

** :) I have nothing else to say right now, so…**

** …Right.**


End file.
